


Seuls ?

by DontCallMeShurley



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShurley/pseuds/DontCallMeShurley
Summary: La mission Apollo 11, a été à l'origine d'une des plus grandes théories du complots de l'histoire. Sommes-nous vraiment allé sur la Lune, et si oui pourquoi tant de doutes? Se pourrait-il que quelque chose ait mal tourné ? Et quand est-il de toutes les missions qui ont suivis ? Quel mystère ont découvert les astronautes Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin et Michael Collins à 384 467 kilomètres de leur Terre chérie ?





	Seuls ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est pas le premier écrit que je poste mais c'est le deuxième que je considère vraiment digne de ce nom. N'oubliez pas de me transmettre vos impressions ou vos conseils si vous en avez, la critique (et les compliments) est toujours la bienvenue.

«Nerveux Collins», demanda Armstrong.  
Collins détourna les yeux de sa botte qu'il avait du mal a boucler et les dirigea lentement vers Armstrong puis vers Aldrin qui relevait la fermeture de son col. Il revint vers Armstrong et partit d'un petit rire nerveux.  
«Ouais… c'est drôle mais que soit avant, pendant, après l’entraînement. Jusqu'à l'instant où on est entré pour se mettre en tenue, je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas stressé, je n'ai pas été anxieux. Et là, je m'inquiète, je pense à ce qu'il pourrait se passer. À ce qui va se passer si on flanche, si je flanche, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Et en plus on est filmé! Bordel j'ai pas signé pour passer devant les caméras!»  
Aldrin lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête.  
-Relax, c'est pour ça qu'on est trois. Si l'un flanche comme tu dis, les deux autres le rattrapent. On a passé six mois à se laissé tomber dans les bras, me dit pas que tu nous fait pas confiance Mike?

«On est pas à l'entraînement. C'est ça qui le fait flipper», ajouta Armstrong. 

Collins hocha gravement la tête et il ajouta:

-Pas de filet de secours, pas de matelas. Juste le vide. Et si tu tombe, tu ne t'arrêteras jamais.

Tendis que Collins enfilait sa botte, Armstrong et Aldrin se considérèrent gravement. Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'esprit qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Ça pouvait même carrément tout faire foirer. Armstrong regarda Aldrin droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire en orange. Aldrin comprit presque aussitôt et sourit à son tour. 

-Ouais, mais dis-moi? T'as pas vraiment peur, dit Armstrong.

-Hein, fit Collins.

-T'as juste le tract. 

-Quoi?! fit Collins, offusqué que l'on puisse prendre ses doutes pour de simples gamineries.

-T'as peur de te pisser dessus quand 20 millions de personnes te regarderont en direct, ça se comprend.

Aldrin se mit à rire, Armstrong l'accompagna.

-Si c'est ça! Ce con a juste le trac! s'exclama Armstrong qui pouffait de rire.

Collins se laissa gagner par l'euphorie et se joignit à eux dans ce qui devenait une scène de fou rire d'une mauvaise sitcom.  
Ils se marrèrent un bon coup et quand ils eurent finit d'enfiler leur combinaison, ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, la bonne humeur était grandement retombée, ils étaient tous nerveux, moins que ne l'était Collins quelques minutes plus tôt, mais nerveux quand même.  
Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et pour un court instant, aucun d'entre eux ne voulu avancer. Ce fut Collins qui fit le premier pas, non assuré et les autres suivirent. Aldrin songera plus tard que si Collins ne l'avait pas fait, ils auraient put rester des heures tétanisés sur place. Des heures.  
L'élément qui poussa Collins à faire preuve de courage face à l'inconnu quasi-absolu ne fut ni la peur, ni le besoin d'obéir, ni même les conséquences de ce qu'il ce serait passé s'il s'était enfui comme un enfant apeuré face à une pièce plongé dans le noir, non. Ce qui le poussa à faire ce petit pas fut la curiosité. Un irrésistible besoin de savoir. De répondre à la question «Qu'est-ce qu'on y trouvera ?».

Ça y est les gars, l'arrière de la fusée est détachée, vous avez quitté la Terre», dit la voix du haut parleur.  
Ils venaient de sortir de l'orbite de la Terre.  
Ce fut un silence complet, mis à part les cris d'exclamations sortant du haut parleur. Les trois hommes ne prononcèrent mot, craignant de briser le silence et en même temps tout le reste.  
Cela dura de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Collins murmure:  
-On l'a fait… J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a fait… 

-Moi j'y crois! ON L'A FAIT LES GARS!! ON L'A FAIT PUTAIN, hurla Armstrong avec toute la puissance de ses poumons, se foutant pas mal d'être entendu (ce qui de toute façon ne risquait pas d'arriver, et il n'aurait rien changé si ça avait été le cas).  
En cet instant ils s'en foutaient de savoir si les ingénieurs avaient correctement montés la fusée et si elle pouvait se disloquer. S'il n'y avait pas assez de carburant, s'ils allaient détourner de leur trajectoire. Ils avaient réussis à décoller putain!  
Collins embrassa passionnément Aldrin (nan Mathilde et Cécile nan) sur la joue.  
-C'est à ce moment là qu'on sort le champagne les gars nan, demanda Armstrong.

-Pas dans l'espace Neil, répondit Collins. 

-On se contentera d'un peu d'eau, compléta Aldrin. 

Ils burent tous un peu d'eau au robinet et s'installèrent chacun dans leur couchette, fier de leur accomplissement.

Trois jours plus tard. Collins et Aldrin flottait devant le hublot, guettant le signe qui annonçait la fin de leur voyage.  
-Terre en vue, terre en vue, clamait Aldrin.

-Y a pas de terre sur la Lune Buzz.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle Mike! On est arrivé. On va se posé, prendre deux trois cailloux et se barrer vite fait.

Collins était abasourdi. 

-Ça te fait rien, de savoir qu'on est arrivé quelque part où personne n'a jamais posé les pieds?

Aldrin lui sourit tendrement.

-Notre but, c'est et ça a toujours été, d'arriver ici. C'est fait. Rien d'autre à dire.

La consternation sur le visage de Collins aggrava l'expression de celui de Aldrin.

-Écoute mec, t'es enthousiaste j'comprends, vraiment. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais à trouver! Les petits hommes gris? Buck Rodgers? Ça existe dans les bd. Dans la vraie vie, on est seul. Et si on ne l'est pas, alors on est bien loin des autres.

Collins le contemplait avec un mélange déception et de pitié.

-C'est triste d'être aussi désabusé.

-C'est triste d'être aussi désillusionné.  
Alrin soupira.

-On va réveiller Neil, demanda Collins.

-Pour voir un truc qu'il voit tous les soirs depuis 30 ans, répondit Aldrin. J'crois pas que 

Aldrin avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais à en juger par l'expression que venait de prendre Collins, il ne l'avait pas pris de cette façon.  
Aldrin continua comme si de rien n'était.  
-J'vai contacter le Q.G et on commencer l'atterrissage. Faut aussi qu'on sorte les caméras.

-Ouais… j'vais chercher les caméras.

Collins se dirigeai vers l'arrière quand un tremblement fit bouger la fusée. Un tremblement comme provoqué par le son. Un tremblement si mince et si bref que Collins ne l'aurait pas sûrement senti sur Terre. Mais dans cette fusée où rien ne bougeait, où tout restait immobile, il avait pu le sentir, et Aldrin l'avait sentit aussi.  
-Tu as entendu ça, demanda Aldrin.

-C'était pas un bruit, lui répondit Collins. C'était un mouvement. Comme si quelque chose avait caressé la fusée. 

-Sûrement un problème avec l'air. On doit arriver à la moitié de notre réserve, ça doit faire comme un déséquilibre.

-T'es sûr de ça, demanda Collins d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Et je veux dire, vraiment sûr?

Aldrin se retourna et poussant ses bras et ses jambes sur le mur il flotta tranquillement jusqu'à Collins. Une fois bien en face de lui, il lui dit:

-Excuse-moi d'avoir plus ou moins tué ton enthousiasme, mais c'est mon avis et je te l'ai dis honnêtement mec. Notre arrivée va probablement rien changer du tout dans le domaine de la science ou de l'humain en général, par contre, le fait que l'on ait réussit à arriver jusqu'ici est un emploi sans précédent. On va rien trouver d'extraordinaire ou prouver quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais si on veut, Objectif 1: Prouver au monde entier et surtout aux bobo à l'Est, que les Américains ont la meilleure technique, pour mettre fin à cette putain de Guerre qui nous fait tous agir comme des putains d'attardés. Objectif 2: Satisfaire le fantasme de trois docteurs de merde, qui est de savoir qu'ils réussi à convaincre trois hommes de monter dans une fusée pour se faire propulser sur un caillou mort plutôt que de siroter des milshakes chez Ben, alors il faut qu'on arrête de faire les cinglés et d'attribuer chaque grincement à je n'sais quelle erreur inexistante. 

Collins regardait Aldrin droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir que Aldrin était sur les nerfs, et ce n'était pas le moment pour un règlement de compte.  
«Peut-être que ça ne le sera jamais», pensa-t-il.  
Il joua le jeu et fit mine d'étouffer sa propre colère, pas dans l'intérêt de Collins ni même le sien, mais celui de la mission.   
Collins se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau, près des quartiers.  
Quand il arriva à la porte de la chambre de Armstrong, un second tremblement se fit sentir, mais si celui ci était plus bref il était aussi plus fort.  
«Quelqu'un s'impatiente», pensa Collins en souriant, bien que la pensée ne lui semblait pas si drôle que ça au fond.  
Il toqua à la porte de la chambre trois, quatre fois.  
Pas de réponse. Il recommença, plus fort.   
Un troisième tremblement arriva, et secoua l'appareil, mais il ne dura qu'un bref instant. Collins était sûr de l'avoir senti cette fois, et c'était pas l'air, non. Il regarda autour de lui, comme un enfant apeuré.  
«Qu'est-ce que c…»

-Ça va pas non?! lui gueula Armstrong en ouvrant la porte.

Collins retira son visage affolé pour le remplacer par un sourire plus faux que sa dent en or.

-Faut se lever la marmotte, dit Collins élargissant son sourire, espérant que cela masquerait sa propre inquiétude.

-À frapper si fort tu vas casser un truc.

Armstrong flotta hors de la chambre, grommelant.

-Alors, on est bientôt arrivé?

-Ouaip, on doit pas être très loin. À peine une centaine de kilomètres.

-Enfin! Allez on se bouge, faut aller chercher les équipements.

Un autre tremblement arriva, sauf que maintenant c'était une secousse carrément plus forte que les trois d'avant.

-Putain, s'exclama Armstrong. C'était quoi cette merde.

-J'en sais rien, murmura Collins et c'était certainement la chose la plus honnête qu'il ait jamais dite de sa vie.

Collins se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cherchant dans ses souvenirs de l'entraînement ce qui pourrait causer ce genre de turbulence.   
Il ne trouvait pas, et pour cause, il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça arrive, pas dans l'espace en tout cas. Une comète aurait déchirée la coque et ils seraient tous morts avant d'avoir pu se demander ce qui se passait. Le vide d'air ne devrait même pas se faire sentir, et si c'était le cas, ils auraient senti le manque dans leurs poumons. Ce n'était pas le cas.   
Le seul moyen que Collins voyait pour arriver à un tel résultat, c'était que  
-Que quelque chose ne bouscule la coque externe…

-De quoi? fit Armstrong. 

Collins se prit la bouche dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire, et il n'était pas près de le répéter.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as d…»

Armstrong n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une secousse, plus forte que les quatre précédentes (réunies), les fit virevolter tout les deux à l'autre bout des parois, comme s'ils étaient des tomates dans un mixer.   
Collins essaya désespérément de s'agripper à quelque chose, et criait, criait de toute ses forces, de peur que le vaisseau ne s'ouvre en deux ou qu'ils ne se cassent le cou tout les deux.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'extrapoler sur ses pires peurs car il se prit une rambarde sur la tempe et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla et sut en ouvrant les yeux que plusieurs heures avaient passées. Difficile de remarquer ça dans l'espace? Pas tellement, parce que quand on dort, on est conscient, peu, mais conscient quand même. Quand on se réveille, on sait combien de temps s'est écoulé. Et Collins pouvait affirmer que près de 4 heures avaient passées.  
Il tourna la tête, cherchant Armstrong des yeux. Il n'était pas là.  
Flop…   
Erreur. Il était au-dessus de lui, il venait de recevoir une goutte de son sang. Collins toucha le sang sur sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Il regarda longuement le bout de son index devenu rouge. En saisissant chaque détail, la teinte du sang, son épaisseur, son goût. Il se demandait, quel goût cela pouvait avoir? Il se crispa et ferma ses paupières tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête, et voir le cadavre de son ami mort, la tête ouverte comme dans un giallo. Il ne pouvait pas.  
Trois autres gouttes lui tombèrent sur le front comme pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait le faire un moment ou à un autre.  
Il releva la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, et pendant plusieurs secondes, resta dans cette position.   
Il essaya de les ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas. Non vraiment: il ne pouvait pas. Il en était simplement incapable. Coincé dans le noir, une voix lui rappela:  
«En cas de stress, (et si tu as assez de temps pour ça) ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix. Pense à des trucs agréables, des trucs que tu aimeraient faire, revoir en revenant».

Un, petit chat gris des ruelles de sa ville natale

Deux, shots de whiskey à une soirée où son père lui avait interdit d'en prendre un

Trois, gouttes de sang sur son front

«Non, non!» cria-t-il mentalement. «Respire. Et, continue».

Quatre, brins d'herbe séchés sur sa botte venant du champ voisin

Cinq, bar à visiter avant la retraite

Six, chansons qu'on lui a recommandé d'écouter

Sept, vers de ce poète français (comment il s'appelait déjà)

Huit, livres de philos à lire avant de mourir

Neuf, photos de Riefenstahl dans le tiroir de son bureau

Dix, son chiffre porte bonheur

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Armstrong flottant sur son ventre. Il avait une petite coupure au niveau de la tempe mais c'était tout.  
Collins le tira vers lui et l'examina. Il allait bien, juste assommé.  
«Inutile de le réveiller maintenant, il serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose».  
Il remonta le vaisseau jusqu'au pont. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Aldrin assit à la place du siège conducteur, immobile.  
«Pitié connard, soit vivant, on a encore besoin de toi vivant»  
Il flotta vers le siège principal et découvrit que Aldrin allait parfaitement bien (du moins en apparence), il avait les yeux ouverts. Il clignait des yeux toutes les trois secondes exactement, pour une durée d'une demi-seconde. Réglé comme une horloge suisse.   
Collins s'assit sur le siège passager. Il claqua des doigts juste devant les yeux de Aldrin. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et les garda fermés, prenant de grandes inspirations.  
Collins n'avait pas encore peur, à deux doigts de se pisser dessus tout au plus. Mais il eut vraiment peur, quand il se tourna vers la vitre, et vit que la Lune n'était plus là.   
Les étoiles n'étaient plus là.   
Juste un immense vide, et eux deux se tenant face à lui.  
Collins posa la question la plus appropriée:  
«Où est la Lune?»

Aldrin rouvrit les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers Collins. Ce dernier vit alors ses yeux éparpillés. Des yeux qui auraient leurs places dans un hôpital. De type négroïde (private joke pour Hugo).  
Aldrin souffla à travers ses lèvres.  
«Pffffffff… 'a plus!»  
Et il se marra, comme un gamin qui venait de faire une blague qu'il trouvait monstrueusement drôle.  
Il rigola encore encore en faisant des grimaces et en répétant compulsivement 'a plus! 'a plus! a plus! A PLUS LA LUNE!  
Il agitait la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, la langue voltigeant dans tout les sens.  
Collins le regardait. Désespéré, frustré, les nerfs bousillés, il ne tenait plus.   
Il attacha Aldrin à sa chaise, les bras sous la ceinture et lui envoya une soupe de phalange pour faire taire son caprice. Il le pris par le col, il avait du sang qui coulait sous la lèvre, mais il était plus à ça près.  
Collins tira Aldrin jusqu'à son visage (non, toujours pas Mathilde/Cécile) et le visage tremblant d'émotions, lui cria dessus avec tout ce qu'il avait encaissé de stress et d'anxiété. Un long cri qui s'étira sur une minute, et qui s'arrêta brusquement.  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ne les clignant pas, sous aucun prétexte.  
Collins reprit:  
«Où. Est. La. Putain. De. Lune. Aldrin? Et, où, sont, les, putains d'étoiles?»

Aldrin secoua la tête, les yeux maintenant remplis de larmes, incapables de couler. Il les retenait si fort, s'accrochant au peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

«Y en pas, y en a jamais eu»

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ''y en a jamais eu''? Tu l'a vu, comme moi.

Aldrin hocha la tête comme un enfant.

-Vu oui. Mais on est les premiers à y aller. À s'en être approché. Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle existait vraiment si tu l'as jamais touchée?

«SLAP!!»  
La claque partit toute seule.

«Arrête avec tes conneries! On l'a dépassée c'est ça? Dis-le Aldrin, on l'a dépassée et on a plus assez de carburant pour revenir. Dis-le, c'est pas grave, on appellera de l'aide».  
Sur ces mots, il approcha les mains des boutons de bord.

-Non!

-Quoi ''non!'' Pourquoi non?! Pourquoi tu me réponds pas?! Dis-le moi!!

Collins vit comme une lueur de raison dans les yeux de Aldrin. Cette preuve de calme se propagea en lui.  
Il prit une grande respiration et parla de la façon la plus calme qu'il put:  
-Quand je t'ai quitté on était à une centaine de kilomètres de la Lune. Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais parti Aldrin?

Aldrin sembla reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même.  
-On a continué à avancer. À la même vitesse. La distance s'est réduit. 90 kilomètres, 80, 60, 30, 20.  
Et à 10 kilomètres de la surface de la LunE A' PLUS!

Collins lui envoya une claque qui le rendit instantanément plus raisonnable.

-…Elle a disparu. Elle et tout le reste, dit-il en indiquant le vide.

-Disparu… Ha…! Comme ça… 

Collins se rassit, les bras pendant.

-T'as pété un câble… 

-Putain oui… mais avant, juste avant que je le vois, j'allais très bien. C'est quand je l'ai vu.

-Vu quoi?

-L'autre.

-Quel autre?

-Le seul autre qu'il y est.

Collins sentit l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge, se rappelant la pensée qu'il eut, quatre heures plus tôt. Tout d'un coup il comprit qu'il n'était pas si éloigné de Aldrin côté mental du tout. 

-C'était quoi? Une sorte de léviathan?

-Léviata?

-Léviathan, une sorte de poisson géant de la Bible.

-Un poisson! Ha!! Non frappe pas frappe pas. Non c'était pas un poisson, c'était trop gros pour en être un. 

-Alors il ressemblait à quoi?

-Oh… tu l'as devant les yeux.

Collins se retourna, cherchant le monstre. Il n'y avait rien, nulle part. Ok, on pouvait maintenant dire qu'Aldrin était officiellement cinglé.

-Je ne comprends pas Aldrin. Vraiment, j'essaye, mais je ne vois comment le néant aurait pu manger la Lune et les étoiles.

-Il ne les a pas mangé. Il les a faite.

-Hein? T'en veux une autre?!

Aldrin n'avait pas peur du poing levé de Collins, il n'avait plus peur de rien à vrai dire.

-Quelle preuve. Et je dis bien preuve as-tu que les étoiles ou même la lune aient existé?

Collins réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

-Pour les étoiles, on les voit, on peut même se rapprocher d'elles avec nos télescopes… 

-…Mais on a aucun moyen de les confirmer, vu que la seule ''preuve'' de leurs existences est la lumière qu'elle nous envoie. Des têtes d'épingles de lumières, ça ne prouve pas l'existence de boules de gaz géantes se situant à des années lumières de nous. Si?

-Non… pensa Collins. Et la Lune! Comment t'explique les éclipses? Hein? Fit-il d'un air presque triomphant.

Aldrin hocha la tête.  
-Tu peux prouver qu'elle est là (et non pas une image) quand elle se place entre nous et le Soleil. Mais le reste du temps, c'est une image, comme le reste. 

-Alors à quoi ça sert de la rendre ''réelle'' même pour un instant?!

-Nous la faire miroiter. Nous faire croire qu'il y a autre chose… qu'on peut, peut-être, l'atteindre, cet autre chose. Les étoiles sont le décor, la toile de fond. La Lune, la seule chose qui soit assez près de nous, la seule chose dont on puisse vraiment prouver l'existence, c'est l'appât. 

Collins se jeta sur Aldrin, hors de lui, le corps débordant de rage, les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi ne pas venir nous chercher? Hein! Pourquoi ne pas se déplacer, et d'abord où il est cet autre, il se cache au fond de l'univers, dans un coin?!! C'est ça Aldrin?!! Et il danse avec des putains éléphants roses?!!!

-Non… pas d'éléphants roses, juste lui et nous. Tout à l'heure tu te demandais si on allait découvrir la vérité. Et bien tu as la réponse maintenant.

Collins lâcha une larme et d'une voix timide, presque inaudible, il demanda:  
-La réponse à quoi Aldrin… 

-Non. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a nous, et il y a lui.

Aldrin pointa du doigt l'immensité infini, interminable, inatteignable du vide. Ce vide qui avait fait tanguer le vaisseau car il était à sa porté. Ce vide ''vivant'' (si l'on pouvait dire ainsi) qui avait donné l'espoir et les rêves à l'Humain. L'espoir de découvrir plus, d'être plus que ce qu'ils étaient: insignifiants.  
Et maintenant Collins comprit ce que Aldrin avait compris. Ils étaient en face de lui. Du néant absolu, du seul autre être de l'Univers.  
-Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas, demanda Aldrin.

Collins hocha la tête, et d'une voix ayant perdu tout espoir, tout repère:  
«Oui, je l'entends. Oh mon dieu, Aldrin… Il rit… Il rit…»

Et là-bas, dans un coin, sur ce point de lumière appelé Terre. Sur cette minuscule goutte de boue. Des hommes ont cru bon d'en envoyer trois autres voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin, et ignoreraient toujours, même lorsque l'équipe rentrerai, que la plus grande horreur de l'existence humaine est (et sera toujours) sa capacité à se poser cette question pourtant essentielle:  
«Y a-t-il un but, à tout ça?», et que la réponse et est sera toujours: … 

FIN

«And if you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss will gaze back at you»  
-Frederick Nietzsche


End file.
